Survey
by Shurah
Summary: Tsuna's having the creeps, What's with those papers? And would anyone stop staring at me! One shot.


**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**Survey**

~**X**~

Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a Vongola Decimo had no idea what was happening; sure, he had grown over the years especially his appearance as he no longer had the big brown eyes instead had sharp sexy almond shape eyes that would make any foolish mafia boss back down with just a glance, his voice no longer held the girlish sound that his former classmates in Namimori are accustomed of hearing whenever his group were chased by the school prefect was replaced with a smooth sexy velvety voice that would make any straight man sway the other way around or would make any one obey him instantly whenever he utter a command… but that's no reason to stare.

Now I have a question… which word have I used twice during his introduction, if you guessed it right your answer must be sexy.

Yes, dear readers the word is sexy and that is why our dear Decimo here is currently on his guard and continues to wonder why his subordinates keeps on staring at him like starved Hyenas before writing something on a piece of paper then proceeds to a certain section of their base, the same thing happens to his guardians and friends from allied families.

During the morning assembly wherein the bosses from Shimon, Giglionero, Gesso and Cavallone are present opened up that their subordinates are carrying some sort of paper and keeps on staring at them or in Uni's part her guardians. It was weird and down right frightening especially in the Vongolas part. They got their answer one Monday morning when the messengers are delivering paperwork, newspaper and letter that one particular article were seemed out of place with the usual documents.

"Um… Nero?" The Decimo asked before the said messenger opens the door.

"Yes boss?" he answered as he faces his boss.

"I don't think this is mine" he said as he inspects the magazine.

"But Sir it clearly says here to Sawada Tsunayoshi, there is also an invitation that goes along with it" explained the messenger.

"There must be a mistake, I didn't send any subscription form… heck I'm not ever reading their magazine" Nero was about to answer when the door burst open to grant entry to all his guardians. I mean ALL.

"Jyuudaime I have something to tell you"

"Maa… Maa… I'm sure it can wait Gokudera I also have something to say to Tsuna"

"THAT CAN WAIT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Yare yare something is wrong Tsuna-nii"

"Kufufu… I have the biggest dilemma here I should go first"

"Omnivore… explain"

"GUYS! Will you please enlighten me as to why are you acting like a bunch of kids line up for circumcision" now that shut them up, bewildered with their boss' choice of words.

"Have you read the magazine and the invitation with it?" asked Yamamoto.

"Huh? No I was just asking the messenger here as to why do I have a magazine delivered to me" after rechecking the name on the plastic cover tore it open, seeing that their boss doesn't have any idea where to look. "Jyuudaime please turn to page 42" his eyes widen at what he saw.

"What the heck? Where did this come from?"

"I believe it's the survey that most of our subordinates are filling up during this past few days" informs Gokudera.

"Oya? So that's why I keep receiving calculating stares coming from everyone" wonders Mukuro.

"Those Herbivores are crowding even during lunch break"

"Probably to compare notes, it's getting troublesome whenever they do that" said Lambo.

"REALLY BOTHERSOME TO THE EXTREME"

"Well, it's not only us some of the bosses from Shimon, Giglionero, Gesso and Cavallone are also affected" said Tsuna still reading the magazine.

"I have here the sample form" Gokudera presented the all too familiar piece of paper.

The Decimo inspected the paper only to do a double take when he read their names then continue reading the magazine. It read.

_**Top 100 sexiest men of 2012**_

_It's now time to vote for this years top 100 sexiest men_

_The winners will receive a copy of the magazine_

_Along with an invitation_

_And we would like to thank everyone for responding to our add_

_The event will be held at [venue] 9 pm._

_Hope to see you there!_

_(A/n: let's skip the other names and proceed to the top 10)_

1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

2. Hibari Kyoya

3. Rokudo Mukuro

4. Dino Cavallone

5. Byakuran Gesso

6. Yamamoto Takeshi

7. Gokudera Hayato

8. Sasagawa Ryohei

9. Kozarto Enma

10. Bovino Lambo

"Sawada that's not all" adds Ryohei in a surprisingly lower volume.

"What is it Onii-san?"

"Read the invitation Tsuna" said Yamamoto.

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_ As this years winner you are hereby requested to attend the event in honor of the winners and therefore are informed that there will be show to present this years top 100 men._

_Hope to see you there!_

_Ms. *****_

_Editor_

Astounded he turns to his guardians "did you get an invitation too?" Only bang his head on the table when each of his guardians produces their own invitation.

"Omnivore… according to my sources we are going to be presented to the audience much like in a fashion show"

"And?" replied Tsuna still reading the magazine.

"In trunks" upon hearing that everybody tensed.

"I bet the fangirls are celebrating now" Lambo pointed out.

_Oh yey!_

"TO THE MEETING ROOM NOW!" shouted Tsuna before bolting up from his seat. No need to be told twice as they already know the contents of the meeting as they file out of the office.

And thus the usual twelve hour strategy meeting started.

~**END**~


End file.
